


Shades of Colour

by NoHappyEnding, VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NHE2017, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yixing has waited for this moment for so long. Yifan, on the other hand, doesn’t wait.





	Shades of Colour

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Self Prompt  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** Kris/Lay  
>  **Word count:** 1800  
>  **Rating:** PG13  
>  **Warning(s):** Main Character death, detailed descriptions of blood
> 
>  **Author's note:** This fic can be summarized in one word. Messy. There’s a lot of backstory that I developed as I was writing and honestly, if I hadn’t started the story in the way I did, it would have gone in a whole other direction which I like a whole lot more, but would have taken a much longer time to execute. And I haven’t got anymore time. The mods have been extremely kind with extensions but real life has been so exhausting that I don’t have much time or motivation to write. If I’m being honest, I didn’t come up with this for Fanxing. It was a story for a non Exo couple but I needed something, anything desperately. So this came about. Just read it with an open mind and ignore the messes and empty holes that I should probably address. HAHAHA Thank you again to the mods for being so patient with me and bearing with my flakiness and to you all for reading this “word vomit”

 

Blood was sticky and all shades of red. Like wine. Except wine smelled sticky sweet and was purple.

Chanyeol’s blood was all shades of red. Crimson, scarlet and when dry on his hands, a dark rust that reeked of iron.

Yifan dreamed in shades of red. The bright scarlet of blood tainting white skin, the crimson of Chanyeol’s hair dulling as the life faded from him. The white splash of moon in the night sky when he found him, the yellow streetlight colouring his pale skin. And the blood. The dark red slash of blood across his throat, the crimson liquid dripping down his white shirt, staining his hunter green jacket even darker.

It took him days to get the stain out. So much bleach and soap and cold water. The jacket still smelled of bleach and the cologne Chanyeol used to use. The bottle was still more than half full when Yifan had gone to get it. How ironic, he thought, as he sprayed it liberally over the jacket. The cologne bottle was a deep dark cherry, the same colour as Chanyeol’s favourite fruit, the colour that tainted his lips after a night of red wine.

Yifan dreamed in black too. In black and blue and that white splash of moon. He dreamt of violet eyes and lilac hair, of black masks and a silver knife vanishing into long folds of fabric. He dreamt of footsteps on the tarmac, the whistle of the winter wind and a black cloak lined with red velvet.

He dreamt of his own scream, of Chanyeol’s dull eyes, the last whisper of his lover before his eyes closed forever. He saw the yellowed streetlight, the sprinkle of stars across the sky, and the red lined cloak vanishing around the corner. He dreamt in shades of crimson, black and blue and the silver of his own knife slicing the killer’s throat.

 

-

 

Yixing dreamed in shades of blue and black. The navy of the night sky as he ran, his cloak dancing in the wind. He dreamt in silver and red. The flash of his blade moving across a white throat, the crimson blood dripping between his fingers. He dreamt of purple and gold. Mottled bruises purpling on pale skin, his lover’s golden hair.

He screamed too when he found him, the prone body lying across the violet couch, purple handprints circling his throat, plum coloured bruises littering his body. His nails were rust, stained with the blood of his killer. Yixing took pleasure in knowing that he had been hurt too. Luhan had always been a fighter.

It took him ages to track him down, the man who had murdered his love. He was an ex, a man with crimson hair and a disarming smile. Yixing could have taken his life then. It would have been easy.

His cells would have turned black, withered and died. His body would have revolted against him, his blood boiling in his bloodstreams, his eyes shrivelling and dying. He should have perished that first night Yixing had met him, looking absolutely charming in a black suit and silver tie.

But he had been distracted. By the new man on his arm.

Yixing dreamt of amber and gold. The amber of the older man’s eyes and the gold of his hair. He _knew him._ He remembered golden sunsets, sparkling blue water and snowy white sand. He remembered dreaming of running his hands through golden locks, kissing the slender column of his throat. He dreamt of falling once more into the clutches of love, of being loved back in return. It would be the sweetest revenge, stealing Chanyeol’s man from right under his nose and then slitting his throat.

 

-

 

Yifan remembered the violet eyes. He remembered the lilac hair. In this world, no one could change what they were born with. No dyes or lenses could hide their identity. It would be easy, flames consuming their body, turning flesh to bone and to charred ash in a matter of seconds.

They were compatible, Chanyeol and him. Evenly matched all around, in size, height and powers. He would make the man who had taken his love pay. Even if said man was tiny and pretty and had a smile like a ray of sunshine.

The image on the screen betrayed none of the man’s killer instincts. He was smiling brightly, a white halo of light surrounding as if he was a being sent from heaven. There was a dimple indented in his cheek as he threw his arms around a golden haired man, pressing their lips together in a less than appropriate kiss.

That man was dead. Dead from asphyxiation, the reports said. He had been strangled to death, found in the apartment of his lover.

Luhan.

Yifan knew that name. He remembered the old photos Chanyeol had shown him. Chanyeol had only mentioned him once, when he was drunk and crying on the white couch in their living room. 

 _Find him._ He thought, the monitor flickering into an intricate map with a single red dot weaving through a maze of buildings.

Yifan watched as the dot danced through the streets, turning around corners and steel structures before coming to a rest in a single apartment block on the outskirts of the city.

He still lived there. Where his lover was murdered. Yifan mused quietly as he picked up his jacket, eyes never leaving the screen to make sure that the man was not going anywhere.

With his wings, it would take him minutes to get there. To avenge Chanyeol’s death.

_Rest in peace my love. You will not have died in vain._

  


-

 

The storm was just rolling in, thunder groaning, lightning flashing. The sky was as black as night, darkness wrapping the city in a blanket. The moon was barely visible, only a tiny sliver of white amidst all that black.

His wings skimmed the air as an updraft caught onto the thin membranes, bringing him higher into the sky.

The height was dizzying as he swept across the city, the blinking red on his watch, growing ever larger as he approached his target area. Lightning flashed in the distance, illuminating the sky with purple light.

Yixing’s head jerked up when the glass of his apartment window shattered with an ear splitting sound, white glass fragmenting onto the violet carpet.

The next thing he saw was a golden blur flying straight for him, black wings glowing with scarlet light. He flung out his hand, muttering a curse under his breath when the impact of the thing slamming into his blue shield knocked him onto his back.

“Hello.” He managed a smile when he got a good look at what had hit him. It was that man. Chanyeol’s _boyfriend_ .

“I can’t say I expected you.” His smile widened into a smirk when the man roared, flames engulfing the carpet on the floor.

They stood in the middle of a ring of fire, amidst broken glass and shattered hearts.

Yifan extended a hand and white hot fire glowed from his palm.

“Do you not remember me?” Yixing’s voice was sugary sweet, his violet eyes glittering as they circled each other, the flames dancing in the reflection of his eyes.

Fire wrapped around his shield at that statement, Yifan’s amber eyes filling with white light.

“原来你 别来无恙. 原来没有了我 你笑容也一样. 原谅我可怜模样. 不要拆穿我 最后一点武装.” The melody rang out amidst the roaring of the storm, reaching deep into Yifan’s mind and pulling at tendrils of memories that had been forced down and forgotten.

“You…” Fire leapt up his legs, responding to his emotions.

“Yifan, right?” Yixing took a step closer, still smiling. His smile was really like sunshine. Yifan could taste honey on his tongue and smell wildflowers waving in a breeze.

 _Memories._ He could manipulate memories. The thought had scarcely crossed his mind before Yixing was frowning, a crease appearing on his forehead.

“Not really. I can just bring them up and make you remember them. Helps a lot when your boyfriend was a telepath and was very willing to teach.”

“Was?” The word was out of Yifan’s lips before he could stop himself.

“Until your lover murdered him.” The frown vanished, a snarl ripping out of the sweet faced man. His violet eyes flashed with frightening darkness and Yifan suddenly remembered what he was there for.

“You killed him. You killed Chanyeol.” His fire leapt, growing brighter and higher as they surrounded the lilac haired man.

“Maybe. But he **killed first.** ”

Yixing’s instincts took over when a fireball smashed into his shield, the blue glow flickering into nothing. Red patches appeared onto Yifan’s arm and he yelled in shock, flinging more flames in Yixing’s direction. Yixing clenched his fist and swung down.

Yifan’s knees buckled and he suddenly felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

“You… healing?” He gasped when he hit the carpet, his fires flickering with him. Yixing was looking down at him grimly.

“Both. I could destroy you without touching you.” His fist clenched tighter and Yifan’s fingers flew to his throat, clawing desperately. Yixing’s eyes were glowing as he took another step.

Yifan gurgled, tasting iron in the back of his throat. Crimson trickled out of his mouth, his vision was blurring even as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“This was how Luhan died, with hands around his neck, bruises against his throat.” Yixing’s voice was like honey, sweet and syrupy even as the veins in his hand stood out.

“It would be a terrible shame to kill you. I really like you, Wu Yifan.” His violet eyes were mesmerizing, even as Yifan screamed, the skin on his arms blackening. He loosened his fists and Yifan’s hands fell from his throat.

He was panting, sweat dripping down the planes of his face as he stared at his disfigured arms.

“You’ve become a monster.” He whispered, a shudder wracking his body as the word left his lips.

“Luhan loved me. And I, him. But he was taken from me. Love can turn even the best of us.” Yixing responded, his eyes hardening.

“You could have had me, Yifan.” Yifan recoiled when a delicate finger curled under his chin, lifting his head to meet violet eyes.

“You could have had me a long time ago. Before Luhan, before _Chanyeol_.” The name was spat out with such venom.

“Give me death.” Yifan groaned when a thousand memories assaulted his mind, each one far brighter and more vivid than the last.

He remembered the songbirds singing, the wildflowers dancing in the wind. The golden sand, turquoise waves and the feel of a warm sandy hand in his. The sun was too bright, then suddenly cold. Snowflakes fluttering down to nestle in lilac hair and bright violet eyes smiling at him. A soft smile, trailing scarves and a gentle kiss that he had ignored.

The last thing he remembered was the smiling face, distorted with grief and fury, and Chanyeol’s stiff cold body lying in his arms.

 

 

 

 


End file.
